<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3. časť - Peklo v škole by Bedisha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118106">3. časť - Peklo v škole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedisha/pseuds/Bedisha'>Bedisha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Slovenčina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedisha/pseuds/Bedisha</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3. časť - Peklo v škole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ďalšie ráno v škole bolo zvláštne. Keď som prechádzala chodbou všetci na mňa divne pozerali a niečo si šuškali. Myslela som si, že mám niečo s vlasmi alebo mám na tvári zvyšky raňajok, takže som si to namierila rovno na wecko. </p><p>Stála som tam pri umývadlách, civela do zrkadla a vyzerala som vcelku slušne. V tom sa otvorili dvere na jednej z kabínok. Až mnou trhlo, myselala som si, že som tam sama. Bola to Cindy, moja spolužiačka. Vymenili sme si pozdravy, Cindy sa na mňa zahľadela a spýtala sa: Mia? Je to pravda, že spávaš s Davidom?" "Čože?" Skoro mi oči z jamiek vyleteli, keď som to počula... "No na nete su nejaké fotky ako sa obíjmate..." "A? To sa nemôžeme už ani obíjmať? Koho to už tak veľmi trápi?" "Mia, pozri si priznania študentov našej školy a pochopíš o čom ti hovorím..." Cindy si utrela ruky do papierových utierok a odišla.</p><p>Ja som tam ostala stáť ako obarená. Rýchlo som na mobile vyťukala tú stránku a prvé čo som tam videla ma takmer posadilo na zadok... Mia N. ponúka služby!!! A pri tom bola tá fotka mňa a Davida, o ktorej hovorila Cindy... a ešte tam bol popis: "Takto sa naša spolužiačka Mia N. prezentuje na verejnosti. Nič hrozné by na tom nebolo keby chlapcom nedávala hneď na prvom rande. Užila si aj s Kevinom T. a Tomom S., ak máte záujem stačí sa ich opýtať. Takže chlapci ak si chcete užiť, volajte Mii. " Nechápala som kto ma takto hnusne podrazil... ale napadla ma jediná osoba - Jessica.</p><p>Okamžite som vytočila Davidovo číslo a všetko som mu vyrozprávala. Nechcel tomu veriť. Ale snáď uverí keď uvidí tú stránku. Celý čas v škole som sa cítila nepríjemne. David za mnou neprišiel cez veľkú prestávku. Vôbec som ho nevidela v škole. A teraz som ho tak veľmi potrebovala vidieť, počuť, cítiť... </p><p>Ešte, že April bola vždy so mnou... Tiež bola však nejaká divná... Hádam len nenaletela na tú historku? Veď sme stále spolu, keby som niečo také robila, iste by o tom vedela. Už mi bolo všetko jedno, David sa neukázal a všetci na mňa pozerali ako na šlapku...</p><p>Nejako som to tam napokon pretrpela a doma som sa dobre vyrevala. Ešte šťastie, že mama bola v práci, lebo by zase len vyzvedala. Fakt som teraz nepotrebovala nejaké kázania. Keď som sa nejako konečne dala dokopy, išla som po sestru do školy... "Si smutná Mia, čo ti je?" Aj maličká hneď zbadala, že nie som vo svojej koži. Čo som jej mala povedať? Že sa na mňa chalan vykašľal a každý si myslí, že som šlapka? No nič, musela som sa nejako pretvarovať, aby Ema niečo nevytárala mame. </p><p>Keď som hľadala kľúče pred domom, zazvonil mi mobil, bol to David: "Ahoj Mia. Pozeral som tú stránku... no nie je to nič pekné, nechápem kto to mohol takto na teba našiť. A zatiahol do toho ešte aj Kevina a Toma." "No ja by som o niekom vedela. Myslím, že to bola Jessica." odvrkla som nahnevane. David však pôsobil až príliš pokojne. Ako môže byť taký pokojný v takejto situácí? "Pozri Mia. Teraz to asi nedoriešime. Prídem dnes o 18tej po teba a pôjdeme sa niekam prejsť. Čo povieš?" "Dobre teda. Ale porozprávame sa o tom... ja nechcem byť pred celou školou za šlapku, pochop ma..." "Ja ťa chápem, baby. Neboj, to sa všetko dorieši. Čakaj ma o 18tej, prídem po teba. Tak zatiaľ..." a zložil.</p><p>O 17tej prišla mama práce a ja som si akurát robila make up. Vyzvedala sa, tak som jej povedala, že dnes príde po mňa David. Samozrejme nezaobišlo sa to bez príkazov a zákazov, ale nakoniec mi to schválila. O 18:05 ešte Davida nebolo... behala som po byte a každú chvíľu vykúkala z okna. </p><p>Akurát keď ma sestra volala aby som jej  zapla rozprávku na notebooku niekto zaklopal. Samozrejme mama bola rýchlejšia a poriadne zvedavá. Našťastie ho veľmi nespovedala a hneď ma zavolala. "Wau vyzeráš prekrásne Mia." David sa snažil mi lichotiť pri každej príležitosti. "Ani ty nie si na zahodenie." zasmiala som sa a on tiež. Vonku bolo príjemne teplo, prechádzali sme sa a zhodli sme sa na tom, že za všetkým bude Jessica. Nechápali sme však ako sa jej podarilo zatiahnuť do toho aj chalanov a či o tom vôbec vedia. David mi po chvíli navrhol, či by som s ním nešla ku nim. Vraj má doma len staršieho brata. Súhlasila som.</p><p>Bolo to len kúsok od nás, takže sme šli pešo... "Tu bývam." zastal pred malým domčekom vo videckom štýle. Okolo pozemku bol nízky latkovaný plot a terasa bola vyzdobená množstvom kvetín v črepníkoch. "Jéj máte to tu krásne." úprimne zo mňa vyhŕklo. Zasmial sa: "Ďakujem, mamka sa tu vyšantila." Keď sme vošli dnu všade bola tma a ticho. "Ben?! Si doma?!" Zakričal, ale nik sa neozýval. "Asi šiel do baru. Nevadí ti hádam, že tu budeme sami?" "Nie nie, v pohode." Sadli sme si na gauč a David pustil nejaký film.  Veľmi sme ho však nesledovali lebo sme sa venovali jeden druhému. Po chvíli však David začal byť už otravný... odstrčila som ho. <br/>-"Mia, čo je s tebou?" <br/>-"Nezdá sa ti, že to už preháňaš?". <br/>-"Ale no, viem, že to aj ty chceš..."<br/>- "Šibe ti?" Odsotila som ho.. <br/>- "No tak... Kevin a Tom si s tebou užili a teraz sa hráš na neviniatko?" <br/>-"Tebe vážne drbe!" zvýšila som hlas a rýchlo som odtiaľ vypadla. Pocítila som hrču v hrdle a tvár mi zaliali slzy, nechápala som čo sa deje... všetci uverili tej sprostej Jessice? Ako je to možné? Ako to tá mrcha spravila? </p><p>Celou cestou domov som plakala... Mama našťastie zadriemala na gauči a tak som sa nebadane prešmykla do svojej izby. Stále som plakala, nevedela som to zastaviť... V tom mi zapípala správa... Bol to David. "Láska prepáč, len som ťa skúšal." Neodpísala som. On nevie či má veriť mne alebo Jessice? Čo im už vážne všetkým preskočilo?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>